Talk:Firebolt
Owners? Perhaps listing Viktor Krum as one of the owners could make some sense as well? I would think he is a known enough character to be worth mentioning Ground15 (talk) 00:53, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Only Seven? I think that it was mentioned in The Prisoner of Azkaban that there were only 7 Firebolts. Is that correct? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) There definitely couldn't have been only seven firebolts because all of the Bulgarian and Irish teams had them, so that 14 plus Harry which is 1 so there has to be at least 15 in the World. Taylortcr :I just read through the book (I have it on my comp as a pdf file, so I searched the word "firebolt") and didn't see any reference to a specific number of firebolts made, doesn't mean I couldn't have overlooked it and this was the American version, so I suppose the british version could have it. --BachLynn23 12:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Price How much did the Firebolt cost? Harry just says it was expensive, but he never says how much, although he does say it would be thousands of galleons 17:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Harry had a mountain of gold in his account, around 1,000 - 2,000 galleons, so I expect the Firebolt to cost around 800 - 1,200 galleons. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 16:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Brooms The first three fastest brooms are: - 1. Firebolt 2. Nimbus 2001 3. Nimbus 2000 Abigail Dave (talk) 06:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) It's not a bipod. From the article: "... the usefulness of the apparently undetachable bipod is questionable ... " That's *not* a bipod. The metal, swivelling bits that hang under the broom in the picture are stirrups. --Stickie Firebolt VS. Nimbus 2001 I always wonderdered why in the world does a nimbus 2001 look so cool and the firebolt looks like a bluebottle. I mean if it is the best adn fastest shouldn't it look like it is the best? Based on looks the Nimbus 2001 is by far the best, and the firebolt looks like maybe a cleansweep level at best. Does anyone else feel this way or is it just me? Was I the only one disappointed by it in the movies? Also i mean a nimbus 2001 can theoretically out do a firebolt. In His second year Harry outran a nimbus 2001 with a nimbus 2000, and supposedly a nimbus 2001 was the fastest adn best of its time, and with the right people couldn't a Nimbus 2001beat a Firebolt? Isaiah640 (talk) 05:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) think of brooms like motorcycles. the way they look has very little effect on how good they are other then aerodynamics and with magic those dont matter much as a charm can make you more aerodynamic. what matters most is engine for power, quality of parts to handle all the power and tires for amount of traction and turn, the last thing that matters most would be breaks. Now in a race between two clones using two difrent bikes the better bike will always win but youll never have two clones racing. How good the rider is matters a lot!! Draco is a decent quiddich player but far from the best hed never be able to compete in the world cup. Harry on the other hand was one of the best Hogwarts had ever seen. He could have went into it pro. So even with a worse broom he was better. A 2001 can bet a firebolt if the firebolt rider is worse than the 2001 ride by a great degree. also some brooms are better at certin things that better brooms are not. Again just like vighicals a sports care can beat a 4x4 in nearly any race. But a 4x4 can pull tons more weight and would win in an off road race as the sports car would get stuck. some brooms turn better some stop better there are downsides to being so fast that you lose some of your control with the firebolt. 8bitgamer (talk) 05:37, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Anachronism In the Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery game, I've noticed that Rolanda Hooch asks her 1st year students (1984 / 1985) what a firebolt is. I figured I found an inconsistency, but since it's only in a game I'm not sure if the information should or shouldn't end up here.--Mahaut Bastonnier (talk) 13:18, May 31, 2018 (UTC)